


Capture the Flag...or....Someone's Heart?

by Aki_teru



Series: Dem Bois [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Capture the Flag, Games, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rarepair, Second gen captains, next gen captains, ngc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_teru/pseuds/Aki_teru
Summary: Dem Bois play a game of capture the flag, pulling a couple of outside friends into the game as well. Only....Shirabu has other motives, and some of the guys have a bit too much fun..___________________________________________________________________________________#hq-nextgen  NEXT GEN CAPTAINS FANWEEK 2018  https://hq-nextgen.tumblr.com/Day 4  “Pranks/Games”This takes place directly after “A Bunch of Saps” in the Dem Bois series. Should probably be read after “Memoirs of the Past” though.





	Capture the Flag...or....Someone's Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by this fic that I randomly remembered: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555764 by SilverAmoebasquid......because the next gen captains playing capture the flag is just.....a fun disaster & I love it. Please read Erica's fic too if you get the chance. It’s great!
> 
>  
> 
> Also.....I imagine a lot of you have already guessed who Enno's 'friend' is. And if not...Welp. Here you go. Hope you're not disappointed.

“This isn’t fair,” Yahaba blurted, crossing his arms furiously as he stood across from his friends. “How come you guys get _four_ people when we only have three?! That’s a huge disadvantage for us!”

“Why don’t you invite your boyfriend then?” Futakuchi teased, jabbing a finger at Yahaba’s side.

“He’s at work! You know this,” Yahaba shouted, smacking his friend’s hand away. “We’re not playing until we find someone else to even out the teams,” he demanded, pouting.

Just then, Shirabu glanced up from his phone. “Alright, quit bitching. I’ve got us a fourth person.”

“Wha-? Really, Kenjirou?!” Terushima exclaimed excitedly. “That was quick!”

“Who did you ask?” Akaashi inquired.

“Taichi,” Shirabu answered, his eyes briefly flicking over to Ennoshita, whose eyes widened slightly at the name.

Terushima was practically bouncing in place. “Yes!!! I love Taichi! Kenjirou, this is gonna be so fun!!”

Yahaba groaned. “Really, your old roommate? What the hell. So I’m gonna be like...”

“A fourth wheel to a tricycle?” Futakuchi finished, snickering.

“Yeah, sure,” Yahaba muttered, dismissing it with a wave of his hand.

Ennoshita chuckled. “In that case, I’m the same with these guys,” he said, pointing to the trio of Akaashi, Bokuto, and Futakuchi.

“I guess,” Yahaba pouted, rolling his eyes. “Ugh, this is so annoying.”

“Your whining is annoying,” Shirabu retorted.

“Your _face_ is annoying,” Yahaba snapped.

Terushima stuck out his lower lip and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I like his face,” he frowned, nuzzling Shirabu’s cheek to make a point. “It’s soft and pretty.”

“Shut up,” Shirabu mumbled, trying to fight the blush spreading on his face.

“Nope!” Teru chirped and continued nuzzling him.

Futakuchi laughed and made a face, teasing Shirabu. “D’awww, soft Kenjiro—OW!” he yelped as Shirabu kicked him in the shin. “Rude.”

“You’re rude,” Shirabu stated, glaring.

Futakuchi gasped and turned to his own boyfriend. “Are you gonna let him treat me like this?”

Akaashi blinked. “Yes.”

“AAH?! What the heck?” Futakuchi whined. “Betrayed by my own boyfriend,” he sighed and received a pat on the back from said boyfriend. “Anyway,” Futakuchi continued, “When is your friend coming, Shira? I wanna get this party started!”

“I wouldn’t call this a party....” Shirabu mumbled. “He should be here in a few minutes, if he isn’t dragging his feet. Which is very likely,” he added.

“Is that him?” Yahaba asked, peeking over his friends’ heads to see someone casually approaching them from the other side of the park they were in.

Shirabu turned. “Huh. Yeah, that’s Taichi. Surprisingly here on time,” he noted, then turned toward Ennoshita. “Guess he had good motivation,” he said quietly, casting a slight smirk toward his friend.

Ennoshita gave an embarrassed smile and looked away, shrugging.

Bokuto, who had somehow become a forgotten component of the group, spoke up boisterously. “Hey, hey! Who wouldn’t be motivated for capture the flag?!” he shouted, having missed the context.

“Right,” Shirabu stated. “That’s exactly what I meant,” he said, exchanging a look with Ennoshita. He then focused on Kawanishi and walked over to meet him a short distance from the group. “I’m surprised you actually came.”

Kawanishi shrugged nonchalantly. “It was an excuse not to unpack all of my school stuff.”

“Sure it was.”

“What?” Kawanishi asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well I guess I could probably get some good blackmail material out of this too,” he said, smirking down at his friend.

But instead of getting annoyed as usual, Shirabu smirked back with a mischievous look in his eye. “Oh? You think you’re the one with blackmail material?” He said quietly so that only Kawanishi could hear and then deliberately cast a look toward Ennoshita.

“Hey, guys!” Futakuchi shouted to them. “Get the fuck over here so we can start the game!”

Shirabu’s stare moved back to his friend, and he smirked at the other’s surprised expression, then turned away and walked toward the others. “Okay,” Shirabu called back as he approached the group, waving over his shoulder for Kawanishi to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright,” Yahaba whispered, huddling up with his teammates. “So what’s the plan? Who’s guarding the flag?” he asked, nodding toward Terushima, who was sprinkling some leaves over a red scarf on the ground.

Kawanishi slowly raised his hand to volunteer, but Shirabu reached out and smacked it down.

“No,” he stated bluntly, “You’re too lazy. We need someone that’ll actually fight back when someone tries to steal it.”

“Wow,” Kawanishi replied nonchalantly. “And you think I’d be less lazy running around out there?”

Shirabu smiled teasingly. “Well, there’s a better chance of you facing off against a _certain someone_ when you’re out there, so...”

Kawanishi peered at his friend uncomfortably. “I don’t like when you know things,” he admitted.

“Now you know how I feel,” Shirabu said, sounding satisfied. He turned back toward the others. “Yuuji should definitely be on offense. He’s the fastest and has the most energy.”

“He’s also the loudest,” Yahaba noted. “They might hear him coming.”

“I can be quiet,” Terushima laughed. “Stealth mode,” he whispered and willed himself into silence, stepping around Yahaba quietly to prove his point.

“Alright, fine!” Yahaba gave up. “Teru and Kawa are on offense, so that leaves us,” he said, gesturing between himself and Shirabu. “Who’s guarding and who’s attacking?”

“I don’t mind either,” Shirabu shrugged.

“Well that doesn’t help because I don’t care either,” Yahaba replied, annoyed.

“So then you’re both!” Terushima announced. “You guys can switch between offense and defense. One of you can stay nearby and protect the flag and the other can hide somewhere and attack anyone that approaches!”

“I guess I can do that,” Shirabu nodded in agreement.

“Because you’re small enough to hide?” Yahaba snickered, earning a smack on the arm from Shirabu.

“Shut up. I’m fast and I don’t tire easily, asshole.”

“It’s true. He’s a monster,” Kawanishi stated honestly, also earning a smack from Shirabu. “See? Monster.”

“Taichi,” Shirabu hissed, but before he could say anything else, a timer alarm went off on his phone. He turned it off and pocketed it. “Whatever. Let’s kick their asses,” he said and went walking off into the forest.

“Right!” Teru shouted then settled himself into stealth mode and quietly ran off into the trees.

Kawanishi sighed and walked after them.

Yahaba stayed and crouched at the base of a tree, hiding himself as best he could behind a bush near their team flag’s hiding place.

And the game began.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi ran swiftly and silently through the forest, maneuvering expertly as he weaved through the trees. He was focused and completely determined to reach the other team’s base.

He took in his surroundings quickly, looking for any flash of movement or color.

He had already crossed into their territory. The lone pine tree had signified that. But now....now came the trouble of finding the flag.

After travelling a good distance into the other team’s space, Akaashi slowed to a walk.

His heart was pounding with adrenaline, and he was tense as he continued further into the eerily silent forest.

A twig snapped, and he whipped his whole body around, facing toward the sound.

He peered into the trees, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed amiss, but—

Just before he could turn around, a pair of arms hooked themselves around him, pinning his arms to his body. He startled, jumping slightly, and craned his neck to look at his captor......only to find his boyfriend, Futakuchi.

Akaashi gave him a look of relieve and mild annoyance. “What are you doing?”

Futakuchi snickered. “I thought it’d be fun to scare you.”

“In the middle of a game? In enemy territory?”

“Well,” Futa shrugged, releasing his boyfriend. “Since we ran out of time to plot....” he smirked, “...I was thinking maybe we could wreck havoc together?”

Akaashi huffed and smirked as well. “What do you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

 

Ennoshita was _bored._

He’d been standing at his team’s base for only ten minutes now, but it felt like an hour. The singing birds were the only thing he could hear, and the plain dead-looking trees were the only thing he could see. He was glad that all the snow had melted at this point, so it wasn’t wet and freezing outside....but it was still a bit chilly to be standing still, and he had nothing to do but wait around for something to happen.

So, he sat down a few feet from their flag – a blue scarf – and closed his eyes, entertaining himself with daydreams as he listened for approaching footsteps.

But he was startled when a voice spoke up in front of him.

“Napping on the job, Chika?”

Ennoshita’s eyes shot open, and he scrambled to his feet, seeing Kawanishi with the blue team’s flag in his hand.

Kawanishi smiled. “You know, that’s something I would do,” he admitted. “Probably why Kenjirou didn’t want me as guard.”

Ennoshita blinked repeatedly, as if trying to determine whether this were real or another daydream. He stared at Kawanishi and then flickered his eyes down to the flag, a determined look crossing his face. “Taichi,” he said quietly and then lunged forward, reaching out.

But Kawanishi dodged his grasp and twisted around, laughing as he ran off with the flag.

“TAICHI!!” Ennoshita screeched and charged after him, trying his best to keep up.

Kawanishi glanced behind himself and saw Ennoshita gaining on him. “Fuck,” he muttered and sped up. _‘He’s a lot faster than he used to be,’_ he thought, dodging trees as he ran. Just then, thundering footsteps came barreling toward them, and Kawanishi risked a glance to his right to see Bokuto charging in from the side. Kawanishi cursed and changed direction, curving away from the oncoming enemy while still racing toward his own team’s territory. _‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’_ he repeated in his head, knowing full-well that he wouldn’t be able to outrun Bokuto.

“Taichi!” someone shouted from up ahead, and Terushima appeared running around a tree. He extended his arm as Kawanishi approached and grabbed the flag as if they were passing a baton, dashing off with it.

Bokuto saw this happen and charged by Kawanishi, continuing to chase after Terushima.

Teru ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his legs as he surged ahead. “KENJRIOUUUU!” he screamed as he approached the pine tree that marked the changing of territories.

Shirabu appeared from behind the pine tree, and Terushima scrunched the scarf flag into a ball and threw it toward him. Shirabu sprung forward to catch it, but just as his fingers brushed it, Bokuto jumped in and caught it, tagging Shirabu in the process.

“Shit,” Shirabu grunted.

A wicked grin grew on Bokuto’s face, and his head swiveled toward Terushima, a devilish glint in his eye.

Terushima saw him look and jumped, quickly running toward the territory line.

But he wasn’t fast enough.

Bokuto turned and shot out like lightning, tagging him before he could reach the safety of his team’s ground.

“Aw man,” Teru whined, going to sit beside his boyfriend by the tree.

“That went well,” Shirabu stated sarcastically.

Bokuto threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Sorry guys! That was a nice play though!” he yelled and held up the blue flag, still tied into a ball. “I’m gonna go see if Ennoshita tagged out that other guy ‘cos if not, I ain’t letting him get this!”

“Taichi was there?” Shirabu asked after Bokuto ran off.

“Yeah,” Terushima answered, chuckling. “He looked scared out of his mind when Bokuto started chasing him. It was hilarious.”

“Damn it,” Shirabu laughed quietly. “I wish I could have seen that.”

Terushima smiled as he watched his boyfriend laugh. “Yeah......Hey, Kenjirou?”

“Yeah?”

Teru reached down and interlocked their fingers. “You planned this, didn’t you? Taichi and Enno, I mean.”

Shirabu hummed, a faint smile on his face. “What makes you say that?”

Terushima chuckled and leaned into his boyfriend. “You’re a good friend, you know that?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yahaba felt like he was being watched.

His eyes darted in every direction, constantly on the look out. And he squeezed himself tighter against the base of the tree, lying in wait for someone to attack.

Daylight was already starting to fade, and the trees in the park cast darker shadows over the ground. Where was everyone? No one from the other team had even shown up to look for their flag yet. He hadn’t heard anything from his own team yet either. Even Shirabu, who was supposed to switch with him at some point, had disappeared.

 _‘He probably got tagged,’_ Yahaba thought, but that only sent a chill down his spine. _‘But if he got tagged, then that means someone should have been here by now.’_ He started to feel very uneasy. _‘Did they leave? Is this some elaborate prank to abandon me in the woods?_ ’ he thought bitterly. _‘Or is all the action taking place in the other team’s territory?’_

Just then, he heard a low growling sound, and his entire body went stiff.

 _‘What is that?! What the fuck is that?! This isn’t funny. They’re messing with me. They have to be.’_ Yahaba’s mind was reeling with fear, and he tried to tuck himself even further into the tree’s base.

Something came into view, peeking around a tree some distance away. Yahaba couldn’t tell what it was, but it looked as if....something was dripping from its eyes.

Yahaba couldn’t make out the details in the darkness cast by the trees, but it looked far too strange.

And then it crawled out from behind the tree – _yes, crawled_ – and started moving toward him in a strange, inhuman demeanor.

Yahaba’s heart was pounding, and he was certain he’d stopped breathing. His eyes widened, and he shot to his feet, ready to run from whatever it was—

“Boo.”

Yahaba SCREAMED and fell to his knees.

Laughter arose from behind him, and before he could react, Futakuchi jumped over the bush from behind Yahaba and pulled the red scarf from the ground, running off toward the creature. Said creature rose to its feet, laughing as well, and it was just then that Yahaba realized he’d been tricked.

“FUCKERS,” he screamed angrily and shot up after them.

Futakuchi ran full-speed ahead, and Akaashi swurved in front of Yahaba, blocking his path.

Yahaba wasted no time tagging him and shoving him aside. He charged after Futakuchi, anger fueling his speed. He reached out, ready to touch his enemy’s back – But Futakuchi jumped sideways at the last second and zig-zagged out of Yahaba’s reach, charging toward the lone pine tree, where he could see two more of his enemies sitting, already having been tagged out.

Futakuchi smirked and slid across the boundary line. “BLUE TEAM WINS!” he exclaimed, raising the red flag up in victory. “TAKE THAT!” he said and slammed the scarf into the dirt.

“Fucker,” Yahaba panted, collapsing as he struggled to catch his breath. “I hate you,” he groaned, lying on the ground.

Shirabu laughed. “What was that blood-curdling scream for?”

Yahaba raised his head to glare at Shirabu. “Shut up,” he demanded and covered his face with his hands. “Uuuuuuggghhhhhhh, fucking assholes scared the hell out of me instead of just playing the game _normally_.”

“It was great though,” Futakuchi laughed. “Wish we’d gotten that on camera.”

“Same,” Akaashi agreed as he caught up. “Sorry,” he told Yahaba in the least apologetic way, still smiling at the thought of their prank.

“You’re not sorry at all,” Yahaba pouted.

“What’s with the mud?” Terushima asked, pointing to his own face.

Akaashi reached up and wiped some of the mud off of his face. “Oh. Just part of the prank.”

Shirabu shook his head, smiling at the thought of what they could have possibly done to scare Yahaba. “We should probably get the others,” he said, changing the subject.

As if on cue, Bokuto appeared from the trees. “I heard ya yell that we won!” he said excitedly. “Did we win?”

“Yes, we won, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi informed him. “It was for a prank,” he explained when he caught his friend’s confused look at the mud on his face.

“Where are the others?” Futakuchi asked.

Bokuto grinned. “Oh, Ennoshita tagged that Kawa guy out. With his lips,” he added, laughter bubbling up. “I found them making out behind a tree.”

“Oh my god,” Yahaba gasped, sitting up. “Are you serious?”

Futakuchi whistled. “Dang, Enno.”

“Looks like your plan worked,” Terushima said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Shirabu smirked. “It did.”

“You planned this?” Futakuchi laughed, shocked. “I can’t believe this. No wonder _you_ of all people suggested something like capture the flag. What the hell.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes and pouted. “I’m never gonna get a chance to meddle in someone’s relationship, am I?”

“Maybe some day,” Akaashi assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I guess,” Yahaba sighed.

“Anyway, we should probably go get those guys,” Terushima announced, helping Shirabu to his feet. “Wanna get food or something before you guys leave?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto shouted.

“I’m down for food,” Futakuchi grinned.

The others agreed, and they went off to collect the two lovers before heading out for a meal.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it!!!  
> Also....I don't think Enno and Kawa is an existing pairing in this fandom...Well now it is. I'm gonna have fun with this.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading & Please leave a comment!!


End file.
